Kuroko's Elementary School Days - WIP
by Harukanee26
Summary: A story about two child prodigies bond over their friendship. This story is a part of something bigger, a full fledged story is in progress. Kuroko, a first grader faints on his way to a meeting with Akashi and Kagami worrying over him. Elementary Students! Kuroko, Akashi and Kagami. Masaomi and Midorima's father are both strong plot points that will effect the story later on. AU.


**A.N :** Greetings to the readers! If you read my last chapter in _Seven Miracles_ , then you will know what this Fanfiction is all about. But for those of you who's a newcomer, I'll explain it anyway to make things easier.

As I've said in that last chapter, I mentioned something about writing a whole new Fanfiction about Kuroko's school life back in elementary school and meeting Akashi along the way. _(The GoM will appear in later chapters after I've established their relationship)_ Both six years old are from a well – known family, with tons of **Family Doctrine** to follow. It's kind of how… everything in their life will change if either of the two meets and bond. For more information, you can just check my A.N from _Seven Miracles_ since I don't want to make this too long.

Anyway, I said all that, but I'm actually just explaining the real story plot—which is in progress right now. What I _actually_ wrote here is a part of the chapters from that AU. Meaning, all of this happens in that AU, but I haven't reached that part where they finally warmed up to each other. I'm writing it here so that I won't forget about it as I continue writing the rest of the plot.

—Do you understand what I mean? I'm sorry I can't explain it clearly.

So, about the characters in this story… I've researched Midorima's father name in the Wiki, but it wasn't mentioned. Unfortunately, I had to named him myself and so is Kuroko's father—which will have an important role in the story itself. The story will revolve around the kids but with their fathers' involvement into this drama. _(I don't particularly like OC's in my Fanfiction, unfortunately it's necessary to move the plot)_ The mother's will have a small role in the full story later on.

I actually recommend you to read this in phone display, I don't know… I just felt reading it phone made is easier for me. While the PC mode made it larger and wider to read properly. At least you can do it in the ½ mode for PC. This is just my recommendation, you don't really need to follow it—read this however you like!

Okay, I've made you wait long enough!

Let's get into the story!

 **Kuroko's Elementary School Days**

A KnB Fanfiction made by _Harukanee26_

 **Disclaimer :**

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. _Kuroko no Basket does not belong to me. Only the plot and story_.

 **Genre :**

Friendship/Drama/School Life

Slight! Romance/Shounen Ai/Adventure

 **Pairing/Relationship :**

Kuroko and Akashi

Kagami and Kuroko

 **Rated :**

T – _For safety purposes._

 **Warning :**

Full AU, Grammar Mistakes, Fluff, Unexplained Plot, and many little mistakes.

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **Chapter. Unknown?**

Teiko Elementary – After School.

The last lesson of the day is over. All students scramble their way out of the room, ready to start the after – school club activities, leaving the two President and his Vice alone in the room. They won't bother rushing their movement and just went with their comfortable pace.

Suddenly, the President spoke up when he looks up to the clock.

"Tetsuya, the student representative meeting will start in ten minutes. We shall take our leave after we clean our books." said Akashi, the 1A's Class President of Teiko Elementary School, to his Vice President, Kuroko.

"Alright, Akashi – kun. Please wait for me to clean up. You can go and wait outside if you want to." Kuroko nodded as he slightly turns to face the redhead.

"No need. I'll wait for you here. We're leaving together." Akashi protest, now looking over the student's data and attendance—his back leaning onto his desk to wait for Kuroko.

"You do know that you're being childish right now, yes? Why wouldn't you wait outside for me?" Kuroko held a sigh at Akashi's stubborn antics. He kept wondering the reason to why Akashi always seem to not want to leave his side.

"I'm not leaving you here alone, Tetsuya. Don't make me repeat myself." Akashi demand, looking a bit upset and annoyed.

"And I'm not childish. You're not allowed to call me childish ever again." the redhead grumbles under his breath. This received a chuckle from said bluenette.

"Whatever you say, Akashi – kun. Alright then, please wait patiently for me."

Akashi nodded silently, now eyeing the documents and Kuroko evenly. This time he let out his sigh, packing his book swiftly.

' _Despite being the overly demanding person, Akashi – kun can be quite child—'_

— _Sharp pain_ —

"Ugh…" Kuroko huffs in pain at the sudden headache, grunting slightly. He glances to the redhead, making sure that he didn't see his pain reaction. Fortunately for Kuroko, Akashi was still engrossed by the documents in his hand and has yet to notice Kuroko weird behavior. He wipes the cold sweat running down his cheek.

' _Let's just hope that he won't overreact when he noticed.'_

Kuroko thought quietly, reaching up to gently touch his forehead. It hurts a little bit, but not so much that he couldn't act like he isn't in pain. He quickly zipped his bag, reaching for the leftover documents as he turns to Akashi.

"I'm done Akashi – kun. Shall we go?"

The redhead glance to the bluenette in response, "Yes, let us leave immediately."

Akashi moved forward to reach the documents in Kuroko's hand but was instantly refused by said bluenette.

"I can _at least_ carry this, Akashi – kun. This should be my job, not yours." He protested in defense, slightly giving Akashi a faint glare.

"This has no relation to our jobs and position whatsoever. I only demand that you do not need to deal with such things." Akashi comment easily, as if stating the obvious.

"Then what exactly _is_ my job—if I'm not supposed to help you with paper works?" Kuroko will not accept seeing Akashi treating him like he's made of glass.

"Keeping me company and staying by my side of course. What did you think it was supposed to be?" Akashi replied plainly. Kuroko glared at him before replying with a huff.

"You're not making any sense, Akashi – kun. Either you let me _help_ you, or you let me go home _alone_ today." He walks pass him, seemingly ignoring said redhead intentionally. Akashi slightly jerks up at the mention of him going home alone— _walking_. Ever since he found out that Kuroko has been rejecting his driver's offer and has been walking to School alone—Akashi straight on confronts him.

"…Fine. Just carry these ones. You're forbidden to go home alone. Or anywhere else. Understood?" Akashi reluctantly said with a sigh, giving Kuroko the lighter stack of papers. Despite still looking at Akashi with deadpanned face, he accepts the stacks and walks alongside him—while Akashi closed the door.

' _At least he's going to be rational for now on. Then, I'll slowly persuade him to give me all of papers to—'_

— _Sharp pain_ —

Kuroko stumbles a bit when his head suddenly twists forcefully. He lets out a slight whimper, trying to ease the throb of pain. Unfortunately for Kuroko, this time Akashi notices his unbalance and unstable pace, he then looks at Kuroko with sharp accusing gaze.

"You're being unsteady. You're not feeling well." Akashi concluded as he analyzed the smaller Vice Pres, eyeing him sharply. This made Kuroko widen his eyes and gulps in silent, not wanting to reply to his statement.

"You're imagining it, Akashi – kun. Let's go to the meeting quickly now, we don't want to be late." He blurts in a hurry tone; walking passes the redhead. His pace was halted by Akashi's firm grip on his shoulder—stopping him on his tracks.

"We're going to the infirmary. I'll cancel the meeting for today." Akashi states in conviction—saying that the others _will_ follow his reason to why the meeting is canceled. Kuroko twitches his eyes response, suddenly feeling more irritated than before. His head pain getting worse and vision starts to blur making him even more dizzy and wobbly—is still not enough to _not be_ upset by the redhead statement.

"Akashi – kun. I'm fine. I can handle one meeting—there's no need for me to rest over a slight headache. Don't worry about me." Kuroko replied annoyingly, attempting to let go of Akashi's grasp on his shoulder. Akashi however, didn't budge and instead narrows his eyes in disagreement.

"No. You're not going to attend any meeting with that condition. I'm not willing to let you push yourself over something unimportant." Akashi retaliate sternly, now evidently pushing Kuroko along with his right hand to the other direction. Kuroko panics and tries to avoid his tight grip.

"Akashi – kun, please, don't make such a big deal out of this. You don't need to worry yourself over my slight headache. I'm going to be fine—" Finally out of Akashi's grip, he moves away from said redhead hurriedly—pain overwhelming his senses and eyesight, as his vision began to blur significantly and his knees gave out—his tired and sick body losing its balance as he falls.

" **Tetsuya!** " Akashi shouts his name in worry and concern, catching Kuroko's frail and fragile body—his left hand on Kuroko's waist as he slowly lowers himself to the ground. The papers from earlier are scattered all over the place making a huge mess around them—attracting other students in the process, while Akashi doesn't even pay any attention to their obvious stares and whispers. Akashi was about to carry the frail bluenette when suddenly a familiar loud voice was heard.

"Oi, oi, what's going on here, why is it so noisy all of a sudden—" another taller dual colored redhead exclaimed in confusion, glancing around the place worriedly. Akashi confirming his earlier statement, shouts out to said taller redhead.

" **Taiga!** I need you to get here this instant and help me with Tetsuya!" Kagami Taiga, jumps in surprise at the sudden order that was given to him, but was soon replace with pure worry and panic at the mention of his _petit_ best friend. He ran through the crowd of students ignoring their yelps and complains as he went further in—reaching where the voice comes from.

"Akashi, what's going— **KUROKO?!** " Kagami hurriedly went to Akashi's side, fright and dread are evident on his face as he looks over Kuroko's unconscious and delicate body.

"Oi, Akashi, what's going on?! Why did Kuroko faint—did something happen to him?! Oh god, we have to get him to the infirmary now—!" Kagami starts to splutter in terror, freaking out as he checks over Kuroko's body to confirm any injuries.

"Yes. Calm down. He's in need of medical attention immediately. For now, the infirmary would suffice—however, I want you to help me part the way and acquire my phone. I will immediately call my personal doctor to examine him thoroughly. Understood?" He states sternly in command, slowly rising up, carrying Kuroko bridal style with ease. _(as said Bluenette weigh next to nothing)_

"Right. I'll grab your phone in your bag. And I'll make way for you to the Infirmary, got it. Wait—what about all of these papers?" Kagami questioned after calming his nerves down, as he picks up Akashi's bag, snatching his phone then looks around to find them between the mess of scattered papers.

"Irrelevant. Now fasten your pace so we can get Tetsuya to be checked by the doctor." Akashi remarked, eyes cold and gaze sharp—making Kagami shivers in response but soon recovered after remembering Kuroko's condition.

"Alright, I'll make sure there _are_ doctors for Kuroko." He responded harshly, moving faster as he shoves and pushes the students out of his way—shouting and exclaiming that they need to hurry. While Akashi glares and silently walks behind the taller redhead, ruthlessly shutting down any remarks and questions being thrown at them.

Akashi and Kagami being protective of Kuroko was an understatement. Kuroko however does not approve of any of this, but he's currently unconscious to be aware of it.

Kagami reaching the infirmary first, slams the door open, surprising the people in the room. He surveys the room with his intense glare, looking if any doctor is present. His sharp glare intensifies after not seeing any doctors but a bunch of students playing around with the bandages and medical equipment. Noticing Kagami's frightening aura coming from the entrance, they scramble away from their first position, panicly putting the things they hold onto its original place—eyes still staring in fear and fright at the tall redhead. He tsked loudly, earning flinches and jerks from the students.

"Whereis the _doctor?"_ He questioned in a low growl—anger evident in his tone.

"We – we don't know where he is—! We were just playing around and—" the first student stutters in panic but was immediately cut off with sharp and fierce reply from Kagami.

" **Leave.** My friend is going to need some peace and quiet—so if you have no business here, then leave before I force you to." Kagami threatens the boys, marching forward with fury can be seen in his eyes. He gritted his teeth tightly.

' _Why the hell did the doctors leave and left the infirmary unsupervised when Kuroko needs them most?!'_

Kagami walk across the room to the students only to see them stumbling and running away from the younger redhead through the window. _(Those students are on 3_ _rd_ _grade – while Kagami is in his 1_ _st_ _grade – but doesn't seem to care whether Kagami is younger or older—he's still terrifying as hell and they would_ _ **not**_ _want to be wreck and torn apart by said redhead)_

' _Akashi will_ _ **absolutely not**_ _like this one bit.'_ He thought knowingly, somehow understand what this meant for their fate.

"Indeed, it's best for all of you to disappear from our sight—as I right now, have no use of your presences." Akashi appears in the doorway, still holding Kuroko in his arms, giving them a visible sharp gaze and a furious frown. He glides elegantly despite the situation to one of the beds—Kagami already standing beside it, unfolding the blankets for Kuroko. Just by the tense atmosphere, those students are ready to ditch this place and run away with their lives through the window—but then Akashi goes ahead and cut their freedom and lifespan short.

"And don't expect me to forget about this incident—Nakamura, Kobayashi, Watanabe, Saito, Takahashi, Aoyama. The guidance counselor will be expecting you after school, make sure you understand what this means." Akashi retorted swiftly, placing the _petit_ bluenette gently on the bed, as he spares those students a glance.

 _Or I will personally hunt you down—_

Was left unsaid by context but can be conveyed by the look of Akashi eyes. They nodded in a hurry, quickly jumping out from the window, running desperately from both the smaller and taller redheads.

If Kuroko was conscious, he would surely hope and said—

 _May God have mercy on them for angering both the manifestation of the Devil and the wild and untamed Tiger._

"Akashi, what are we gonna do now? There aren't any doctors to check on him." Kagami grumbled in displeased, obviously not liking the doctor's absent. Akashi sighed, now eyeing Kagami evenly then to Kuroko.

"They are a bunch of incompetent people who had no preservation of their job—neglecting the infirmary without further supervision is unacceptable. I shall report of this incident once Tetsuya's condition is stable." Akashi states in a stern tone, showing a lot of irritation in the process.

"But, worry not, my personal doctor is already on his way. He should arrive in about five to ten minutes." Kagami sighs in relief at the mention of medical attention will come for his best friend.

"Good. The sooner he come, the sooner Kuroko will be okay." He mutters aloud, slightly glancing at said bluenette with soft gaze. After a moment, he then turns to see Akashi.

"What exactly happen back then, Akashi? Was he not feeling well? If so, why didn't he just take a day off?" Kagami asks for answers, somehow irritated that the _petit_ bluenette decides to keep secret of his unstable condition. This time it's Akashi's turn to sigh.

"He might not want us to worry—and seeing his desperation to join the meeting from earlier is a fact that he dislikes troubling anyone. Much to my displeasure." Akashi admitted, slowly reaching his hand to brush against Kuroko's soft baby blue hair, gently nuzzling it.

"Why can't he understand that by keeping these situations from us _will only_ trouble and worry us more and more? Geez, sometime you're so stubborn, Kuroko." Kagami shakes his head as he scratches his hair in annoyance. Akashi couldn't help but agree with his statement.

"Indeed. His stubbornness goes beyond my capability most of the time—but he wouldn't be the Kuroko Tetsuya we know without those traits, would he?" Akashi hummed in amusement as he watches Kagami reaction and expression.

"Yeah, whether we like it or not, he just kept on running into trouble." Kagami hissed but with softer tone and a smile plastered on his lips.

"…I will apologize for troubling you two so often but I won't apologize for being stubborn by doing something I think is rational and right…" a familiar voice squeak in a small tone, seemingly holding in some pain whilst speaking.

"Gah! Kuroko—why are you, _wait_ , when did you woke up?!" Kagami barks in surprised almost falling out of his seat, reaching his chest to calm his racing heartbeat down. Despite being sick and unwell, his lack of presence is still intact, much to Kagami's dismay.

"…Ever since Akashi – kun put me down on the bed. And I know you noticed that I woke up earlier Akashi – kun, don't pretend to act… innocent." Kuroko replied in a quieter tone, grunting and pausing once in a while.

"I did not say anything about feigning ignorance to you, Tetsuya. Rather, I'm more surprise that you didn't decides to cut our conversation short in regards to our _tittle – tattle_ about you." Akashi stood up to help Kuroko get up while Kagami gives him some water. Kuroko drank all of the water in thirst before responding to his statement.

"I decide to interrupt your so called – _gossiping_ – when you two are _finished_. After all, it's still rude and disrespectful to cut into someone's discussion…" He trailed in a soft voice despite the sarcasm in his tone.

"Geez, you still have that sarcasm in your tone even when you're bed – ridden, huh." Kagami sighs in exhaustion.

"What are you talking about, Kagami – kun? I don't quite follow…" He responded in an oblivious tone, seemingly enjoying their reactions despite the headache he still had.

"Of course you don't, you're sick for God's sake! You knew you have a weak body, why didn't you just rest earlier? Or tell Akashi that you're feeling unwell?" Kagami had to hold himself from shouting at the bluenette, so the statement came out as an angry whimper.

"Just as you both had said earlier; I don't want to trouble anyone. You two had so much to worry about, so I'd like to lessen your problems." Kuroko mutters, looking a bit guilty but still kept his blank expression on.

"By keeping it to yourself? Yeah, we all know what that led to; you fainting from overwork and lack of nutrition." Kagami shots back, glaring accusingly.

"Tetsuya, you shouldn't keep doing that to yourself. I want you to inform me on every unusual symptom you have from this point on." Akashi exclaimed sternly, staring intensely at Kuroko, not letting him escape Akashi's gaze. Kuroko could only nod weakly, still feeling sore and aching pain in his head.

"It seems that Seijuro – kun has been giving the best suggestions to your health and body situations, Tetsuya – kun." A voice full of amusement coming from the door, small chuckles can also be heard. The participant in the room glance to the door on reflex.

"…Midorima – sensei?" Seijuro spoke quietly with a questioning tone. There stood a tall spectacled green haired man in his late twenties in front of the door.

"Ah, you must be the doctor Akashi had called earlier!" Kagami stood up to bow to the man, looking a bit eager and glad.

"Koutaro – san, good day." Kuroko also bowed a bit from his seat to the older man, Midorima Koutaro.

"I called for my personal doctor—why are you here, Midorima – sensei?" Akashi still looking at the man suspiciously, standing up from his earlier position.

"Unfortunately, he's currently unavailable to be here. I've been tasked here to tend with Tetsuya – kun." Koutaro moves closer to the bed, two of his nurses following behind him already handing out the stethoscope and painkiller pills.

"I shall examine you right now, Tetsuya – kun. Please try not to move around." Koutaro puts on the stethoscope, examining Kuroko with the nurses tending his needs. Akashi and Kagami moves away to give them some space, standing side by side as the two watched them check on Kuroko's condition. Kagami noticed Akashi's analyzing and suspicious gaze at Koutaro.

"What's wrong with you, Akashi?" Kagami asks curiously, arching an eyebrow at the smaller redhead. Akashi acknowledge him by giving a small nod.

"Midorima – sensei was lying. My personal doctor is present based on his earlier statement on the phone." Akashi replies quietly, not wanting Koutaro to overheard him.

"Eh? Seriously? Then who's that? You do know him, right?" Kagami whispers in surprise, pointing _not so secretly_ at Koutaro.

"Yes, he's one of my father's acquaintances, also his most trusted doctor. The current heir of the Midorima Medical – Hospital Family, Midorima Koutaro." Akashi tentatively answers in a calculated tone, still observing them.

"Heh… so that's the owner of that famous hospital, he doesn't look _that_ terrifying." Kagami whistles softly, now also eyeing Koutaro and Kuroko.

"Terrifying? I do wonder where you got that conclusion from." Akashi lets out a smirk in which made Kagami embarrassed from his own words.

"I – I meant, the guys in the class spread some rumors about the heir of Midorima's Family Hospital dissecting humans behind the scene and have several scars on his face, or something…" Kagami mutters the last part as his face began to blush more and more as Akashi's smirk widens.

"Is that so…?" Akashi lets out a small amused chuckle. Kagami mutters a _'shut up!'_ And hides his face embarrassedly.

Meanwhile with Kuroko and Koutaro.

"Koutaro – san, are you sure this won't cause any trouble? You are already in Akashi – kun's book of suspicious people based on how he stares at you right now." Kuroko warns the older Midorima softly, a worried look plastered on his face. Koutaro smiles sheepishly.

"I supposed this event will make Seijuro – kun more conscious of my present next time, nevertheless, I don't regret treating you today." Koutaro answers easily, checking Kuroko's pulse and blood pressure despite Kuroko already protesting that it wasn't that serious.

"Besides, Masaomi – kun was also the one who inform me about your condition after receiving Seijuro – kun's urgent call." Koutaro added in a whisper. After all, Akashi wasn't supposed to know about Kuroko's secretive relationship with Masaomi and Koutaro.

"I see… Then, please send him my best regards. I do hope that Akashi – kun won't link him into this and cause Masaomi – san more trouble to worry about. He has enough on his plate." Kuroko sighs softly, knowing how broken their relationship are because of the Akashi (Empire) Family's binding Doctrine. Masaomi never wanted his son to experience a cruel and lonely childhood, but the cold and strict parenting must be done to fulfil the Doctrine—and be accepted by _them_ ; their judging eyes following your movement and decision, making it impossible to even smile at each other. It's no wonder Akashi turn out this way.

"I agree, his stress level continues to rise despite the protocols I have him follow. But I don't blame him for worrying about you, Tetsuya – kun. After all, you _are_ the son of Yuya – kun, our strong headed best friend. Very stubborn just like your father." Koutaro counters cheekily, in which made Kuroko sighs.

"Like father like son I supposed." He mutters, smiling. Kuroko watches Koutaro chuckles as he moved backward, glancing to the two boys behind him.

"Do you boys want to know about Tetsuya – kun's diagnosis?" He simply asks, in which he received two nods. They moved closer to Kuroko's side, already with the intent to listen in.

"Alright, Tetsuya – kun was experiencing **Syncope** —a temporary loss of consciousness, usually related to insufficient blood flow to the brain. It's also called fainting or _passing out_ , just like the after effect of Tetsuya – kun symptoms; blurred or _tunnel_ visions, lightheadedness, dizziness, and a feeling of heaviness in the legs which leads to Tetsuya – kun falling over. They also appear unusually pale and experience a drop – in blood pressure and a weak pulse." Koutaro stops for a moment, letting the information sink into their brain.

" _Kuroko…_ I told you not to overwork yourself, didn't I?! Now this happened and I don't even know if it's serious or not!" Kagami yells angrily at Kuroko but a worried tone can be detected in his words. He's _obviously_ panicking inwardly. Akashi did not comment and stares at Koutaro to continue, in which he did.

"But, fortunately, a person with syncope recovers quickly, sometime almost always without treatment. So, a healthy person should be well enough to go to school in about 3 days, with normal body. But with Tetsuya – kun's frail and weaker body, he should take 5 days off, just to make sure his body is healthy enough." Koutaro concluded his diagnosis, glancing sternly to Kuroko with the message; And I meant, 5 days of full day off.

"But Koutaro – san…" Kuroko tries to protest but Kagami was having none of that.

" **No**. Kuroko, you are going to listen to the doctor's order! I don't want you being stubborn about _anything_ after what just happened!" Kagami was now shouting senseless to the bluenette.

"You have to put off your afternoon lessons as well, Tetsuya. You need to fully rest your body." Akashi added, crossing his hands together.

"Don't worry, Seijuro – kun, I've handled all of his afterschool's activities and forge some precautions with the maids in the Kuroko's Household." Koutaro raised his glasses, assuring the two worried boys. Kuroko stares at the spectacled man accusingly.

"Koutaro – san, I can't put off my lessons, I must continue my studies for—"

"No, no, doctor's order. You will stay in bed for the whole 5 days and will only move if necessary, understand?" Koutaro felt like talking to Yuya all over again. Kuroko glares _not so secretly_ at the taller man but nodded in the end, letting out a sigh.

"…I understand. I will bring over my books and laptop while I'm bed – ridden." Kuroko states blankly. This earns a lot of groans and grunts from the participant in the room.

"Tetsuya…" Akashi began but Kuroko cuts him.

"Koutaro – san only address me to stay in bed. He didn't say anything about not studying and partaking lessons in bed, right?" Kuroko said stoically, but everyone in the room could tell that he's being cheeky.

'… _How is he acting exactly like Yuya?'_ Koutaro sweat dropped inwardly, but he knows that both Kurokos' will somehow put themselves to work so he should give him some precautions.

"Alright, you found loopholes in my statement like you usually do, so I would give you some restrictions." Koutaro sighs at his strong headed personality.

" _Wha_ —Doc, are you really going to let Kuroko work while in bed?" Kagami splutters in shock.

"It's better if I restricted his activities than let him loose to somehow overwork herself again. Anyway, if you decide to study while you're in bed, I want you to take a break every 3 hour. And, study session ends at eight o'clock." Koutaro starts the restriction. Kuroko released a sigh and listen in.

"Then, I want you to have proper hydration, and an increased in salt intake. Also, to the both of you." Koutaro glance to the two redheads.

"I want you to spare some of your time to visit Tetsuya – kun after school and make sure he gets simple reassurance, anticipatory guidance, and safety precautions to ensure his recovery. Would you do that for him?" Koutaro questions. He knew that both boys care deeply for Kuroko but just for the sake to see them declaring it cutely, he deliberately asks them.

Kagami and Akashi looks at him like he had just grown two head. Like he was asking the obvious.

"Duh. Even if you didn't ask, I would've barge into his room and force feed him some food, we all knows how hard it is to make him eat." Kagami scoffed easily, eyeing Kuroko sharply, accusing him for not eating enough.

"Indeed, we can't just live him alone, can we?" Akashi chuckles in amusement. He stares at Kuroko with a knowing look. Kuroko took that as a sign for him to accept the precaution.

"…Alright, I accept the condition. I promised not to worry you and keep my health in check." Kuroko looks up to Koutaro, reassuring him that he won't do anything… unreasonable for the time being. Then, he glances at the two overly protective redheads.

"And for Akashi – kun and Kagami – kun, please remember to inform every time you decide to visit, okay?" Kuroko states sternly, knowing how they would just invade his personal space when they had the chance.

"Alright, I think your body is pretty stable to move, but I don't necessarily encourage you to do so—" Koutaro began but Akashi and Kagami cut him off.

"Tetsuya, I'll carry you to my car, don't worry about your things. Taiga!" Akashi reassures Kuroko, slipping his hands under Kuroko's body, lifting him up slowly whilst glancing at Kagami who understood the command immediately.

"Got it, I'll bring over your bags! And the papers?" Kagami was already at the door, readying himself to run back to the place where Kuroko faints; their bags were still scattered on the floor.

"Leave them behind, I've sent some people to pick them up later. Meet us at the parking lot." Akashi confirms, already carrying an annoyed looking Kuroko, who gave up resisting a minute ago. Koutaro watched the scene with an amused smile. The nurses were also giggling lightly.

"Then, Midorima – sensei, we shall take our leave. I express my gratitude to you for coming here in my personal doctor's stead. Excuse us." Akashi swiftly walks his way across the room, exiting the infirmary leaving the three participants in the room behind. Koutaro watched them left the room. He then lets out a loud chuckle, wiping his eyes with his hand. He smiles in satisfaction as his phone starts to vibrate. He tentatively answers it.

"Midorima Koutaro present." He answers, hearing the other side's reply.

"Yes, Tetsuya – kun is stable. He should get better in about 3 to 5 days more or less." He nodded, still hearing the caller response.

"Seijuro – kun suspects my attendance but did not confront me straight on." He assures the caller.

"You're correct as always. Perhaps he was worrying more about Tetsuya – kun to bother acknowledging that." Koutaro comments remembering the analyzing gaze Akashi gave him earlier.

"But to think that you would lose your cool when you heard Tetsuya – kun's had collapse at school. I don't blame you though. You were just like Seijuro – kun." He laughs a bit, recalling the worried and alarm voice he got from him.

"Right… Anyway, I'll head back to my office for now. Just give me a call if anything like this ever happens, Masaomi – kun." He finished the call when Masaomi bid him goodbye.

He glances back to his nurses, already set up to leave. Koutaro points his hand to the door, signaling them to go on ahead. He sighs in relief after they're gone, staring at the bed Kuroko was once in.

"Just like Tetsuya – kun had said; Like father, like son. You two act so much like your fathers." Koutaro states softly, now walking to the door as he closes it when he exits the room.

 **Extra Story:**

Masaomi side.

Back in the Akashi household, Akashi Masaomi was in his Private Study, finishing some paper works in a comfortable silence.

He enjoys tranquility the most, that's why when he heard a knock on the door he can't help but release a deep sigh.

"Permission to enter." He informed to the person knocking. They opened the door revealing an old looking butler, standing tall and full of grace. He walks in as his worried expression becomes more and more visible. Masaomi did not noticed however, since he was still looking over the documents below him.

"Masaomi – sama. I apologize for the sudden visit. An urgent call was given by Seijuro – sama earlier just now." The older man informs tensely. As soon as the butler mention the word _'urgent'_ and _'Seijuro'_ Masaomi glance at the man in reflex, immediately forgetting the paper works in front of him.

"What massage did Seijuro left to appear urgent at this time?" Masaomi didn't bother to hide his worried tone in his voice, he was talking to his personal butler since childhood. He will keep his secret.

"Tetsuya – sama had collapse at school, during their trip to a student representative meeting. They're currently on their way to the infirmary." The butler recites the information. If Masaomi was a normal person, he would most likely choke on the drink he's currently drinking. And, If Masaomi was tense and nervous earlier he was now terrified and worried mixed up with a lot of shock.

" _He what?_ Tetsuya – kun collapsed?" He blurts out, rising his voice at the end. He can't help but felt that this event has happened before back in his school days.

"Yes, and Seijuro – sama is requesting to have his personal doctor to check on Tetsuya – sama. The doctors in the infirmary are also currently unavailable, leaving the infirmary without any adult supervision." He retold the news from Akashi a moment ago.

Masaomi thought as if a doctor like him would treat Kuroko to his liking—he's sending his most trusted Doctor to examine Tetsuya.

"Tanaka. Send an urgent call to the Midorima's Family Hospital. Put me in Koutaro's priority line immediately." Masaomi commands swiftly, standing up to face the big screen behind him.

"Right away, Masaomi – sama." Tanaka replies steadily, already on his way to the screen controller, redirecting the line to Koutaro.

After the second beep, the line connected and the caller responded.

"Midorima Koutaro present." Koutaro answers, looking to the screen from his perspective.

"Koutaro. Prepare yourself to visit Teiko Elementary School immediately." Masaomi quickly gets into the point. Koutaro recognize the alarm and cautious look on Masaomi and quickly matches his own expression.

"What happen? How many minutes do I have left to be there?" Koutaro already on his feet, calling his subordinates as he looks at Masaomi for answers.

"Tetsuya – kun collapses in the school. He needs full medical attention and the infirmary wouldn't be able to provide him any." Masaomi states sharply. Koutaro got even more tense when Masaomi mentioned their stubborn best friend's son.

"I'll be right there in about five minutes. I'm going to use the ambulance and force through the traffic." Koutaro switches the screen on his wall to his phone—pacing quickly out of his office as he shouts some order in the background.

"Thank you. Make sure Tetsuya – kun is alright for me. And avoid my son's suspicion as much as possible." Masaomi thanked and warned him at the same time. Koutaro sighs, reassuring him.

"Don't worry, I won't say any unnecessary things to Seijuro – kun." Masaomi smiles slightly at his reassurance.

"Alright, I trust you to take care of them. Be safe." Masaomi ends the call and sighs heavily. He sits back in his seat, rubbing his forehead tiredly.

"Masaomi – sama, shall I cancel Seijuro – sama's appointment with his personal doctor?" Tanaka points out, catching Masaomi's attention.

"Yes, he won't be needed when Koutaro arrives at the school. Dismissed him for now." Masaomi nodded, eyeing Tanaka walks out of the room as he closes the door swiftly.

When the tension had finally decreased, Masaomi released a heavy sigh, smiling sheepishly when he catches the sight of a picture frame in the corner of his desk.

"Why are the both of you act so much like each other? Always worrying me over and over again. You two are so much alike." Masaomi reaches out to hold the photo frame, brushing his fingers gently against the smooth glass. A picture of two boys with teal colored and crimson hair are smiling and smirking with a satisfied expression.

"To think that both of our sons had become the spite image of ourselves; Ironic, isn't it?" Masaomi mutters softly, staring at the picture full of fondness,

' _Yuya…'_

 **Finish!** I've finally finished this after dumping over many ideas for this chapter only. Holy mother of heaven…

Anyway, I just wanted to say that's it's totally okay for you to be confused about their background story, since this part of the AU is far inside the story, so it'll take some building up and restructure to fully understand each history and Family Doctrine.

 **Fun Fact:** I actually experienced Syncope back in 7th grade and collapses at the school's stairway. I remember being so dizzy, nausea, vision blurring, sweating a lot and my feet gave out. It sucks, I felt so confused as heck back then before I collapse. When I came to, I was diagnosed with a Syncope—the doctor said it was from the lack of sleep and severe exhaustion but then went ahead and explain to me that it was caused by a decrease in blood flow to the brain, usually from low blood pressure. The funny thing is, my friends said that I was piggybacked by someone; a friend hinted that it was one of the teachers. Which is very nerve – wrecking and shocking. In the end, I'm too embarrassed to ask and better off not knowing the person identity.

I mostly text out the information and description in the story from the web and did a couple of tinkering. So, half of it are from the web and _does not_ belong to me.

If you think that they're _too_ self – aware for such young kids, think of them as someone who was tied up to a Legacy, raised to be leaders and expected to be the successful heir to their respective Household. Also, the fact that they're also prodigies, meaning maturity was a part of their necessity. Both was introduced to society long ago, meaning every childish and immature act were restricted since childhood, making them build up tons of walls and façades to conceal vulnerable expressions to the world. This will make more sense when you read the story from the start.

Anyway, I'm ending the note here for now. I _may_ post some more parts of the AU's here before I finished the whole plot.

If you have any questions regarding this AU, please feel free to ask, although I won't reveal any strong points in the plot, I'll try explaining it ambiguously and vaguely. _Try_.

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it!


End file.
